


Those Certain Words

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gay Policemen in the 1970s, Gene being honest, Heartbreak, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Office Blow Jobs, Post-Series, Sam being in denial, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: What Gene says, he always means. And Sam knows this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short angsty fic with two dummies. I don't do these too often; probably why it's so short.
> 
> I DON'T OWN LIFE ON MARS!!

Sam’s heart started pounding.

Gene rose out of bed, his face suddenly pale, and put on his dressing gown as Sam watched him.

He ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair and licked his lips. “You hungry?”

Sam frowned as he sat up. “I, uh...”

“Good,” Gene sighed. “Well, then...omelette?”

Sam looked up at him, desperately trying to read him. “Well,” he said, “you claim to make the best toasted cheese sandwiches in Manchester.”

Gene smiled and pointed at him. “Right! Cheese sandwiches, it is,” he mumbled as he walked out of the bedroom.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, still registering the words he heard just moments ago. He then gathered up his clothing and got dressed.

He found Gene in the kitchen. The frying pan was on the cooker and the bread on the counter, but he was leaning against the fridge, arms crossed and glaring at the floor.

He noticed Sam and straightened. “I didn’t want to start making them till you got down here. Better if they’re fresh, you know, and--”

“Gene.” 

For once, Sam’s tone silenced him.

Sam approached and cupped Gene’s face with his hands. His bright blue eyes shined and Sam mused at how beautiful they were.

“I’ll understand if you want to end this,” Gene whispered.

Sam shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder if I should.” He felt Gene’s jaw tighten and he stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

Gene swallowed hard at his gentleness. “I  _ do _ love you, Sam,” he whispered. “I don’t use that word lightly.”

“I know,” Sam said. “And I…” He moved his hands from Gene’s face and looked away, replying, “I can’t return your sentiment.”

Gene pursed his lips. “Right.” He moved his gaze to the floor again.

Sam did a half-turn as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. “I’m going to--” Sam’s voice caught in his throat. “I’m going home. I’m really tired and--”

“Night, Tyler,” Gene said, turning to the kitchen sink.

Sam looked at him and silently begged him to turn around.

“Good night, Guv,” he said, walking to the door.

Gene continued to stare into the kitchen sink at the dirty bowl and mug from his quick breakfast earlier that day. His eyes grew wet, but he sniffed back the tears before turning back to the cooker.

He picked up the frying pan and threw it against the wall, leaving quite a dent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these idiots.

Sam shut the case file he was working on and gripped it in his hand as he stood from his desk. He turned to Gene’s closed office door, but stopped himself and glanced away. 

He caught Annie’s gaze. She knew there was something off between the two of them. Annie was the only one who knew about their affair, but she never pried. However, after nearly a week of tension, she accompanied him to the cafe downstairs for a cup of tea and pried for the first time.

“Sam, what’s going on?” she asked. “You and the Guv have barely said a word to each other.”

They sat at a table in the far corner of the cafe and he broke off a piece of the Kit Kat he just opened. He offered a bit to her and she huffed. “Don’t think I don’t see it,” she said, pushing away the sweet. “He’s been sending you off with Chris on shouts this week. Also, the pub, Sam.”

“What about the pub?” he asked, crunching his chocolate bar. 

“You haven’t played cards or darts,” she pointed out. “There hasn’t been so much as a filthy jab between the two of you.”

“It’s...it’s nothing, Annie,” Sam said.

“Bollocks, it’s nothing.”

Sam sighed and put down his Kit Kat. “Gene…” he began and licked his bottom lip as he thought. He picked up his tea and took a quick gulp. “I think it’s over, love.”

Annie sat back in her chair. “What happened?”

“It’s my fault,” he said. “I think I gave him the wrong idea about us.”

“What do you…” She paused as her jaw dropped. “Did he tell you--?”

“Aye, and I told him I didn’t.”

“Oh, Sam,” Annie sighed. “You are stupid.”

Sam looked at her, surprised. “What now?”

“You told him ‘you didn’t,’ eh?” she smiled. “You’re a rotten liar.”

“What sort of yarn is he spinning this time, petal?”

They both followed the sound of the voice at the next table and there stood Gene, leaning against it with his fourth cup of coffee that morning. 

Annie glanced back and Sam smirked. She picked up her tea and stood. “Why don’t I let him tell you, Guv?” she said, taking a piece of Sam’s chocolate. “It’s a real winner.”

“Annie,” Sam whispered, but she was off like a shot. 

“Me break’s over, Inspector,” she said with a lilt in her voice. “I’ve got memos to type.” She dipped the Kit Kat piece in her tea, gave Gene a nod, and walked out of the cafe.

Gene waited a moment and looked down at Sam.

Sam’s heart pounded. He realized that this was the first time they made eye contact in days.

He moved to get up, but Gene stopped him. “Sit down, Tyler.”

He obeyed and ran a finger along the rim of his paper cup as Gene sat in front of him. 

“Are we going to stop bullshitting, now?” he muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“Come off it,” Gene said. “You know bloody well what I mean.”

Sam smirked again and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Guv. It’s my fault.”

Gene leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Go on.”

“Well, I…” Sam paused and looked into his tea. “What I said to you was...rather heartless. I realize that now, but...what you said threw me for a loop, to be honest.”

“Did you mean it?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “I…”

“Look at me, Sammy,” Gene whispered.

He slowly raised his eyes and met Gene’s. His blue eyes were calm and yet had a spark of what looked like hope. All in all, they were just a beautiful as that night.

His heartbeat slowed and he grinned. “No...not quite.”

Gene returned his grin and nodded. “Not quite, eh?”

“What I mean is...I don’t know what I feel. I hesitate to call it...love. It’s a strong word.”

“That it is,” Gene agreed. “And I wouldn’t want you to use it if you’re not right with it.” He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. “Do you want to end it, then?”

They shared another gaze and Sam gave him a real smile this time. “You know I’m not a quitter, Guv.”

Gene laughed and finished his coffee. “Give us a piece, then.”

Sam’s eyes grew wide. “Eh?”

“Your choccy, you daft git! Jesus…”

Sam giggled and broke off a segment of his Kit Kat for him. 

“Ta very much.” He took a bite and said, “Darts tonight?”

“If you buy the first round.”

“Natch.” He shoved the last of the sweet into his mouth and chewed. “Oi...where’s that case file you owe me?”

Sam gulped his tea. “Mm. I finished it moments ago.”

Gene stood up. “Right. Get it to me pronto, my lad.”

“Aye, Guv.”

Ten minutes later, the case file was laid out on Gene’s desk...and so was Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request for a smutty third chapter, so here you go!

“See you at the pub, Boss?” Chris asked Sam.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Just need to get Guv to sign off a few forms.”

Ray sauntered past Sam, sneering. “Here,” he said to Chris, “leave the teacher’s pet to her lessons.”

Sam ignored him. The doors shut behind them and the bullpen was quiet, save for the scribbling of Sam’s pen.

Three weeks had gone by and Sam and Gene continued their fling as if nothing happened that fateful night, when his DCI unwittingly confessed his feelings to him. It felt much better for Sam, though, having the constant banter and jaunts at one another again.

They even resumed their “short meetings” in Lost and Found again, although Gene didn’t much like that Sam called them “short.”

Sam had laughed. He insisted it wasn’t a jab at Gene’s manhood, although he wouldn’t mind taking a jab, if the Guv got his gist.

Sam laughed over his paperwork, thinking back at this tasteless attempt at humor, but Gene had smiled. A genuine smile, at that. In fact, since that night in Gene’s kitchen, knowing what he knew now, the smile meant something more to Sam now. It looked like a moment of pure happiness and it made Sam happy, too.

He signed the last line on the last of the forms and stacked them neatly in his hands as he stood. He approached Gene’s office door and tapped the glass. “Ready for you, Guv.”

“Come on, then,” Gene’s voice came back through the glass.

Sam opened the door and entered, waving the papers in front of him. “Here they are,” he stated. “Just need your autograph.”

“Shut the door.” 

“Guv, everyone’s at the pub. They’ll be--”

“Then you’d better shut it quick,” Gene told him.

He shut the door and returned to the desk where he laid the papers. 

Gene glanced at them, picked up his blue pen, and reviewed them.

“You gonna stand there like a ponce?” Gene growled.

“Yes, I am,” Sam replied. “These need to be done by morning and you’re not leaving until they’re finished.”

“I bloody hate these,” he mumbled. “Why do you always give me stuff to read?”

“At least you don’t have to write them. In triplicate.” 

Gene cut his eyes at him and caught Sam’s smug grin. He sighed and clicked his pen. “Give us a snog.”

Sam instantly laughed. “Come again?”

“That’s the idea.” Gene gave him a sly smile.

“Sign these first.”

“I’ve got to read them, Sammy.”

“Well, read them!”

“I can’t concentrate,” Gene admitted, lowering his eyes to Sam’s dark jeans. “You’re wearing those ridiculously tight trousers again.”

“Guv, come off it,” Sam groaned as he rolled his eyes.

“Stop saying ‘come.’”

This made Sam laugh again. “Okay, you broody bulldog, how about this: one form, one snog?”

Gene was intrigued. “Do continue.”

“That’s it.”

“How long of a snog?”

Sam put his hands on his hips. This is not how he should use his negotiating skills.

“One form equals, uh...ten seconds of snogging.”

“Twenty seconds.”

“Ten, Guv.”

“You know I’m a slow reader.”

Sam crossed his arms. “And I’m good at waiting.”

Gene snickered. “Too right, you are.”

He looked over the first form as Sam stood over him, his hands now on the desk.

“Your knob is in my eyeline,” Gene mumbled.

“Your eyeline should be on the paper, Guv,” Sam whispered.

Gene read a bit more and then scratched his signature. He put down his pen and sat back in his chair, hands in his lap.

Sam rolled his eyes again and walked around the desk and approached his chair. He leaned forward, taking Gene’s face in his hands, and kissed him.

Gene moaned against his lips, reaching up to caress Sam’s wrist. He licked at Sam’s bottom lip, making him giggle, and then his hand went from his wrist to his belt buckle.

Sam pulled away. “That’s ten,” he said.

“Wasn’t,” Gene protested.

Sam smiled as he moved Gene’s hand from his belt. “Next form, please.”

Gene grunted as he reluctantly turned away and looked over the next intrusive piece of paperwork. However, he was once again distracted when his DI walked away and went to his filing cabinets. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sam leaning his crossed arms against the edge of them.

Gene could swear he was arching his back a bit. 

“That’s just not fair, Tyler,” he said, hiding his peripheral vision with his hand. 

“What’s not?” Sam asked in an innocent voice.

“Flaunting your arse like that!”

“I’m just looking at your Gary Cooper poster.”

“You bloody tease.”

“Have you signed that form yet?”

Gene slammed down his pen and bolted from his chair. 

Before Sam could react, he felt Gene press him into the cabinets, his teeth biting the nape of his neck.

Sam unfolded his arms and gripped the edge of the cabinets as he let out a loud moan. Gene’s teeth and tongue glided over his neck as his hand pulled at his shirt, ripping it open. Sam praised himself for wearing a shirt with snaps instead of buttons, or they would have had a lot of shifty looks in the pub.

Gene was untucking Sam’s vest and his fingers gripped at his his flat stomach.

“Stuff the forms,” he growled against Sam’s shoulder. “You don’t really want me to finish them right now, do you?”

Sam turned to him, cupping his face again and kissing him, deeper this time. “No…” he sighed as he pulled away to unbuckle Gene’s belt. “You don’t really want a good snog right now either, do you?”

Gene kissed Sam’s jawline. “You cheeky bastard.”

There was no answer, only the sound of Gene’s zip coming undone. Sam’s lips hovered over his as he stroked Gene’s erection through his boxers.

A hard groan escaped Gene and he stuck his tongue into Sam’s mouth, forcing him to suck it. He pulled off Sam’s shirt and let it fall to the floor. “Suck me off,” he moaned when he pulled his tongue away. 

“You’d like that, eh?” Sam asked, peppering light kisses down Gene’s neck and then lower over his collar bone. “For me to get on my knees...and take your hard cock in my mouth...making it nice and wet, just so you can fuck me?”

“Dear God, Sammy,” Gene moaned.

He let Sam grab him by the shirt and spin him around. Sam pushed him against the file cabinets before locking the office door and switching off the lights. The only source now was from the small lamp on Gene’s desk, and he watched Sam’s silhouette kneel in front of him.

His trousers and boxers were pulled down and he felt Sam’s warm mouth on him. “Jesus…” he whispered, his hand finding Sam’s head and running his fingers through his short hair.

Sam’s lips traveled slowly and made wet, popping noises as he neared Gene’s tip. Sam cupped Gene’s balls as he worked, caressing them as he sucked. 

“Sammy…” He lent his fingers down further and touched the top of Sam’s ear. “That’s it, love. Swallow my cock.”

Sam’s pleased moan made Gene shiver, and he licked the tip of his cock, slurping up the sticky fluid that was dripping. “You feel so good in my mouth, love.”

“God, Tyler. Faster...faster, baby.”

Sam obeyed, moving his lips up and down his shaft. Suddenly, he felt Gene’s hand stop him and press against the back of his head.

He relaxed his throat and took all of Gene into him, and he coughed. The pressure from Gene’s hand eased and Sam pulled away from him. After he took a deep breath, he did it again, moving slowly down his shaft to the base. 

He gagged again and quickly moved away from Gene’s cock, a trail of spittle going down his chin.

“Do that again,” Gene ordered.

Sam didn’t resist. He took him in his mouth again, to the base of his shaft, and coughed. Gene gently pressed against his head again until his gagging got louder. He allowed Sam to pull away and wipe off the saliva that now covered his lips and chin. 

“You like doing that, eh?” Gene purred.

He felt Sam nod his head.

“Open your mouth wide, baby.”

Sam did so and Gene thrust his cock into his mouth. He cupped the back of Sam’s hand and Sam braced himself with his hands on Gene’s thighs. His cock rammed in and out of his open mouth, making him moan with every thrust. He could feel the tip of Gene’s cock hit the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex and producing more saliva that dripped over his bottom lip.

Oh, Jesus, he’s fucking my mouth, Sam told himself.

Sam to unbuckled his trousers undid his zip, and his hand flew into his underpants where he started to stroke himself. 

Gene pulled out of Sam’s mouth, leaving him gasping for breath. He caught a glimpse of Sam touching himself and he grinned. 

“Get up,” he said.

Sam struggled to his feet, the euphoria of Gene’s cock still reeling in his mind, but Gene helped him up and pressed him against the cabinets again.

He lowered Sam’s boxers and tried to ease himself into his tight hole. Sam whimpered and stopped stroking his cock.

“Not wet enough?” Gene asked.

“It’s okay,” Sam insisted. “Go ahead. I want you, Guv.” He tried to take him in again, but found that Gene was indeed not lubricated enough. “Ah!”

“I’m going to stop.”

“No!” Sam exclaimed. “It’s alright.”

“I’m not going to risk hurting you, love,” Gene told him, kissing the back of his neck. “Here, face me again.”

Sam turned around and felt him take his hand and put it to his cock. 

“Go on,” he said against his lips. “Finish me off.”

Sam pumped his hand along Gene’s cock, and he jolted when he felt Gene’s hand grip his shaft. He moaned into his mouth, sucking his tongue again as they stroked each other’s cocks.

Gene moved his lips to Sam’s ear and whispered, “God, you feel so hot in my hand.”

“I’m not going to last, Guv…” Sam said. “I don’t want to stop. I want you...please.”

“No lube here, Sammy boy,” Gene reminded him. “But the night is still young…”

“Let’s skip the pub, then,” Sam begged.

“Where’s my patient Samuel, now?” he said with a grin. “As I said, the night is young...and I want you too, love. All of you...and I  _ will _ have you.” 

Sam opened his eyes and saw Gene’s face in the dim light looking at him. 

Gene smiled and leaned his forehead into his. “You’re so fucking lovely,” he whispered.

Sam’s heart began to pound and his bottom lip quivered. His eyes welled with tears, and he blinked hard to resist them. 

He jolted again and placed a hand on Gene’s cheek. “Oh...Gene...I’m almost there.”

Gene pressed his lips against Sam’s forehead. “Come for me, baby,” he said. “Think of what I’m going to do to you after the pub. You’re all mine, Sammy. Aren’t you?”

“Yes...yes, I am.”

“I want you, Sammy.”

Sam pressed his lips to Gene’s neck and kissed him. “I love you, Gene” he whispered. 

Sam jolted as he came and his hand gripped the collar of Gene’s shirt. He heard Gene groan and felt his hot cum gush onto his hand.

They stood there against the the cabinets, holding onto one another as they tried to catch their breaths. Finally, Gene pulled away and went to his desk for the box of tissues. 

“Let’s clean up,” he said, handing him the box. He took a few tissues for himself and walked to his desk. “Why don’t you go along to the pub, love? I’ll be there shortly.”

Sam cleaned up and straightened his clothes. “Guv?”

Gene smiled at him. “You said I can’t leave until I finish these forms and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Later that night, after a round of drinks and a game of darts, Sam settled into Gene’s bed. He had stripped down completely and was waiting for Gene to finish in the lavatory.

When he was done, Gene turned off the lamp and laid beside Sam who moved closer to him. They faced one another, and Gene stroked Sam’s cheek.

Sam grinned and kissed Gene’s fingers.

“Do you still love me?” Gene asked him.

Sam giggled and rolled his eyes. “I’m here aren’t I.”

“Why didn’t you want to say it, Sammy?”

Sam closed his eyes and stroked Gene’s knuckles. “I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Tell me.”

Sam smirked. “I was afraid you would leave.” He took Gene’s hand and caressed the palm. “Back at Hyde, I was with someone,” he said. “We were together quite a while. I was going to ask her to marry me.”

Gene moved his hand and stroked Sam’s neck. “She left you?”

“When I needed her the most,” he replied, nodding. “I don’t blame her. I wasn’t...I wasn’t really... _ available _ at the end. But, I  _ did _ love her, dearly.”

“I see,” Gene said. “I don’t think that’s stupid. I loved me wife...and  _ she _ left. But, we grew apart. She met someone else that made her happy. Can’t say I blame her either.”

Sam sighed and caressed Gene’s arm. “Yeah…”

“Look at it this way: if they hadn’t left us, we wouldn’t be shagging like stoats.”

They both laughed. “Such a romantic, you are,” Sam mocked.

“The Valentino of Manchester, they call me.”

“Who calls you that?”

Gene laughed and kissed Sam’s hand.

Sam grinned. “Never mind. It’s in the past. She’s probably happier,”

“Are  _ you _ ?”

“I...well…” He looked into Gene’s eyes and saw that glint of hope again. He smiled and kissed his lips.

Gene grinned against him and giggled when Sam pulled away. 

“What is it?” he asked.

Gene sighed. “Oh...just thinking of you...looking at Gary Cooper as I ravaged you.”

Sam laughed. “I really  _ was _ admiring your poster! I was in no way seducing you.” 

“You were strutting about in those tight trousers like a proud peacock, you filthy bloody liar!”


End file.
